This invention is the product of a long continuing program of interspecific hybridization of dogwood trees and more particularly of Cornus florida L. and Cornus kousa Hance and in fact of another, Cornus nuttallii Audubon which ultimately resulted in the selection of a number of F.sub.1 interspecific hybrids (C. kousa.times.C. florida), which are believed to have attraction for distribution in commerce and for other purposes.
The hybrids of the general class to which this instant hybrid is directed, are notable because of their floral display, high vigor, and resistance to the dogwood borer.
Plants of C. florida are known to be among the most popular of the small flowering trees which are found in eastern and south central regions of the United States to which this species is indigenous.
As most people are clearly aware dogwood is often a spring flowering sort of tree or plant and yet the winter silhouette of the horizontal branches also makes them attractive both in cultivated and wild areas.
Unfortunately some of the problems which are the product of nature and weather in the areas where the plants have been grown and have been found, have caused some serious disease difficulties in known plants and as a result the instant cultivar of the hybrid program referred to is believed to offer a very attractive answer for those who wish to cultivate and grow dogwood trees for their attractive appearance.